Drunken Dreams
by chiibi13
Summary: Amu just had a really rough day and decides to hit the bars. Hours later, Ikuto visits there, only to find a very drunk Amu... COMPLETE! xD
1. Chapter 1

I have finally posted it up!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

I've had this idea in my head for quite awhile now, and typed it out but haven't posted it until now.

This story was inspired by my best friend, an Amuto fan as well...

Now, behold!!!

* * *

(Ikuto's POV)

I woke up just as the sun began to rise. I looked at the angel in my arms and sighed. I watched her face as she slept soundly and how the morning light shone on her face making her look even more beautiful, if that was even possible. I snuggled even closer to her, so I could breathe in her scent even more. She always smelled heavenly- just like strawberries. As I held her even tighter in my arms, breathing in her heavenly scent, taking in her beauty, I watched her breathe in and exhale in a…snore.

I quietly chuckled and the pink-haired girl stirred in my arms. She slowly opened her eyes and took in the scene around her. When she finally realized that she was lying in my arms, she turned my favorite shade of pink and opened her mouth to scream but I silenced her by swiftly pressing my lips against hers. I pulled away and saw her attempt to speak properly but she was babbling incoherently so I just smirked as usual and said, "'Morning, Sunshine."

She still couldn't form a proper sentence and stuttered while pointing at herself and then me in turn.

"Y-y-you…M-m-me…? D-d-did we….?" She turned an even deeper shade of pink and shrank away from me. My smirk grew even wider as I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"No, we didn't. But would you like to?" I purred into her ear. I held back my laughter as I heard her going into hyperventilation. Once I had enough, I backed away from her and continued to smirk as I watched her calm down and then watched as her fury grew. Then she slapped me.

After she slapped me, I made a crying face I knew that she immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry," she said. She was so easy to read that I couldn't help smiling.

"It's okay. I forgive you…if…" I started and swiftly placed my lips against hers once again before she could object. I was about to pull away when I felt her kissing me back. It was a sweet, innocent kiss. One of the best I've had.

"I knew you couldn't resist," I smirked and she punched me on the shoulder.

"Ikuto…what time is it?" she asked asked.

"8:30. Why?" I replied without a care in the world. I'd never show it, but mornings like this always made my day.

"Ah! I'm late for work!" she exclaimed, getting up and fixing her hair. It was a complete mess, but she still looked beautiful.

Before she got off of the bed, I pulled her back in and snuggled close to her. "Don't worry about that," I said to her in a completely care-free manner.

"I called your manager earlier when you wouldn't wake up and called you in sick."

She looked at me carefully and then her face suddenly contorted in pain so I knew that the hangover finally hit her. I sighed. Leave it to Amu to be this slow. I made her lie down and tucked her in and went down to her kitchen to fetch a glass of water and aspirin.

(Amu's POV)

I watched him leave the room and started thinking.

Ok, it was weird that Ikuto was in my bed, and even weirder that he started going…weird. He was holding me tightly when I woke up and I got about two kisses this morning. It was nice, but still. But the weirdest thing is that he acted as if we did this everyday! I mean, what the hell happened last night? All I remember is going to the bar last night. I must have drunk _a lot_ if I have a headache this bad. I mean, my head felt like it was splitting in two _very _slowly and painfully_._

My thoughts were interrupted as Ikuto entered the room holding a glass of water in one hand and a medicine bottle in the other. That was kind of sweet of him but I couldn't get off his case just yet. I mean, for all I know, he could have done something to me.

I took the glass and downed the aspirin gratefully. "Thanks," I mumbled in pain. After a minuet or two, I felt better.

"So, exactly what happened?" I asked him. He lifted an eyebrow and smiled. "What? You don't remember?" he asked in response.

I shook my head slowly so that it wouldn't spin as much. He had a slightly amused expression on his face but I heard him sigh under his breath. I watched as he ran his hand through his midnight hair, a gesture that meant that he was at a loss for words. This was extremely unusual since Ikuto _never_ runs out of things to say.

"Hmm… How do I say this? Umm…we kind of became…er…" he said, unsure of his words. He took a deep breath in and looked me straight in the eye and said:

"We became a couple last night."

* * *

*Sniff* I just realized how short this chapter is.. TT_____________________________TT

Many apologies...

Anyways, please tell me what you think ^^


	2. Chapter 2

(Amu's POV)

"We became a couple last night."

After hearing this statement, my eyes opened wide in complete surprise and my mind went whirling. I _was_ happy, but Ikuto could just be playing some sort of sick joke. There _are _people like that in this world. Ikuto is one of them.

He walked over and sat down on the edge of my bed beside me. I searched his features for any hint of him lying or playing around. There wasn't. He was completely serious. However, I could not trust his features.

"Are you serious?" I asked him. He nodded. He looked at me curiously and smiled a bit. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "It's just that I thought you would go 'ehhhhh?!!' and all that," he said.

I laughed a little and it hurt my head. "I'm not a little kid anymore," I said. "Oh, I know…" he said in a very provoking manner. I eyed him suspiciously but let it go.

"Getting back on track…exactly _how_ did we become a couple?" I asked as calmly as possible. Is it healthy to be that happy in the morning with a killer hangover?

He scratched his head and started, "Well… Ok, let's see if you remember this." He bent over and huskily whispered in my ear," Is your hair naturally blue?"

I blushed furiously and then in an instant, it all came back to me.

_Flashback_

_(Normal POV)_

_She headed down to the bar in a hurry, mumbling and cursing all the way. She had a _really_ bad day, and the only thing she was looking forward to right now was a good, strong drink._

_ 2 hours, he found her sulking on the bar counter, extremely drunk and cursing at the bar tender. "Lady, I can't give you any more. You're as drunk enough as it is," he was trying to tell her. She waved his words away and just said,"Hai, hai. Just one more sake, mister."_

_He came up to her and said," Amu?" She looked at him and smiled drunkenly. _

"_Well if it isn't Ikuto Tsukiyomi," she slurred out. Her cheeks were flushed; she had a cup of sake in her hand, and was sitting unsteadily, occasionally swaying on her stool. _

"_Want some?" she asked him, indicating towards the sake bottle. He sat down on the stool next to her and took the sake bottle from her hand and told her, "I think you've had enough, Amu." She leaned towards him and purred into his ear, "So tell me, Ikuto. Is your hair naturally blue?"_

_ He gulped as he watched her swing to and fro on her stool, humming. She was _very_ vulnerable right now, and the more she played around, the more Ikuto was aware of the way her clothes rode up and exposed most of her skin. It was bad enough that she was drunk, but just she _had_ to be wearing _mini_ mini skirt. _

_ She leaned on his shoulder and toyed with his hair."What's the matter, Iiikuutoo?" she stretched his name out. He gulped again and sat rigidly, his back completely straight, his hands balled into tight fists on his lap. She noticed his sitting position and put her arms around his shoulders and pressed herself even closer to him. "Hehe. You're warm…" she slurred and then trailed off as she fell asleep. Ikuto caught her in his arms before she fell and sighed._

_ He hauled Amu onto his back as gently as he could and said to the bar tender, "Ossan, put her bill on my tab." The bar tender nodded in acknowledgement and Ikuto turned around and left the bar._

_ Amu was blubbering to him, mumbling incoherent sentences every now and then. "Man, you're light. Are you eating properly?" Ikuto asked her._

"_Ehhh… Does it matter to you?" Ouch. That stung him._

"_Of course it matters. You need to eat properly," he said._

"_Hmph! I don't want to hear that from you, Ikuto. Last time I visited, all you were living on was instant ramen," she scowled. He turned round a corner and saw her house. _

"_Oi. That's your house right?" he asked her. Of course, he knew it was her house. He'd been there millions of times just to watch her sleep. Yeah, he knew it sounded disturbing, but they seemed like good ideas at the time._

_ She answered his question with a dignified grunt. Ikuto could not help but chuckle. She was so cute when she was mad._

_ He entered through the gate and shut it behind him. As he climbed up the stairs of her front porch, he asked her for the key._

"_Back pocket," she mumbled. He gulped. _

"_Amu. Give me the key." She groaned, obviously irritated._

"You_ get it," she grumbled. Ikuto swallowed again and cleared his throat._

"_Amu, unless you want me to get the key from your back pocket, which technically mean that I have to feel up your ass, I suggest you get yourself and save yourself from embarrassment when you're sober again."_

"_Left back pocket," she said lazily persisted._

_ Ikuto sighed. This was pure torture. He reached out behind him and fished out her key from the back pocket of her rather tight, might he add, denim skirt. As he successfully recovered the key, he felt the hem of her skirt, barely covering her rear. Just how short is her skirt?!! _

_ He finally unlocked her front door and realized that he was unconsciously holding his breath. He sighed once again and shook his head. _

_ He entered the dark house and flipped the lights on. "Amu, we're here," he told her. She was sleeping on his back now, so he brought her upstairs to her room._

_ He placed her gently on her bed, removed her shoes and socks, trying as best as he could not to wake her. He looked at her, thinking how beautiful she had become over the years. He brushed her pink bangs away from her face and watched fall back into place. He loved the way her bangs did that. He stroked her cheek and then straightened up to leave._

_ As he turned around, he felt a warm hand softly grab his arm before he completely turned. His eyes widened in surprise. Was she awake all this time? He watched her lips part and form the two words he always wished to hear from her. Her were eyes pleading, her soft voice was dangerously alluring._

"_Please stay."_

_

* * *

_

CLIFFHANGER!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! I am evil, am I not? *evil grin*

This chappy was still pretty short, but it _is_ a bit longer than the last one, so I'm improving!

And a special thanks to those who reviewed! If you have any suggestions for the story, send 'em now 'cz this is a work in process. I'd love to hear any ideas 'cuz honestly, I'm suffering from a bit of writers block here *sweat drops* -.-'

The next chapter might take a while because of my *cough* current condition *cough*, so please forgive ^^


	3. Chapter 3

(Ikuto's POV)

"Please stay."

How could I have said no to that face? How someone could look so alluring and innocent at the same time was beyond me.

"Okay," I sighed after a moment of hesitation. She smiled at me and I felt an instant reaction from my the center of my chest. How undignified is this? So much for the 'smooth-playboy' character.

"Are you still drunk?" I asked her.

"Yuuuuup..." she slurred. I sighed again. This was going to be a long night.

Amu removed the covers off of her bed and went under them. She lay down facing me.

"Won't you come here too?" she asked me. She lifted the cover a bit, indicating to the empty space next to her, which I presume she wanted me to fill in.

I looked at her startled. Then I laughed. "Whenever I do, don't I always end up on the floor in the morning?" Whenever I had gotten drunk, I always managed to wake up on the floor of her room, looking up to a very angry Amu.

"That's never stopped you." she retorted.

I laughed. "True."

I lifted the covers and joined Amu under them. I felt her snuggle up to me, making my heart hammer against my chest painfully.

"Ne, Ikuto?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"I"ve always wondered about this..."

"What is it?"

"Why do you watch me at night?"

I felt panic perk up in the back of my mind. "Hmm? When?" I had to lie my way out of this.

"You knoooow... When I turn get up at night sometimes, I see you on the roof, asleep and I think you watch me," she drawled.

"Me? Watch you when you're asleep? Nah. You can see the stars best in this area. So sometimes I come and watch them."

"It's ok, Ikutooo. If you're watching me, I wouldn't mind. I don't find it creepy although I should," she muttered snuggling closer to him.

"That makes me feel even more like a stalker, you know?," I chuckled.

"So you do watch me, huh? It's ok. If it's Ikuto, then I don't mind you stalking me," she said.

"Idiot. You're supposed to say that. You're supposed to go red in the face and all, and then scream 'Gyaaaah! Idiot Ikuto! I hate you!', or something like that."

"Ahh, yeah. I would really do something like that," she drawled. She was still slurring her words, though. She looked up at me and then snuggled her face into my shirt.

"But you know, I don't really hate you. I don't think I could ever really hate you, Ikuto," she murmered.

"Oh, really?" I chuckled.

"Yeah. I reeeally like you, Ikuto. I love you, you know?" I could feel my face heat up.

Damn I wish I had a camera or a recorder or something. This could be used as incriminating evidence or something.

"Hahahaha. You're heart is going 'doki doki!' right now. I can hear it. It's beating really fast," she laughed.

"Oh, that's just great," I sighed. I hope she doesn't remember this in the morning.

"I like laying down like this. Your chest is really big and warm and it smells really nice. And I like feel of your heartbeat," she mumbled after a while.

I take it back. I REALLY hope she remembers this in the morning.

"Ah! Now, your hearts going even faster," she said. She took a moment to contemplate something and then sat up to look at me.

"Ne, Ikuto, do you like me?"

"Yeah, I like you," I replied trying to act apathetic even though I knew it was useless.

"No, I mean really like. Do you love me?"

I sighed. This girl really learned how to see through me over the years. A few years ago, she wouldn't even get it if I shouted it out to a million people in front of her.

In a way, though. I'm glad that she can see through me now.

I didn't say anything yet, though. After what seemed like forever, she sunk back into my chest, humming, still patiently waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, Amu. I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Yup, this is a week late... I'm sorry T____T

'Tis the final chapter. Many thanks to those who have read and reviewed this story so far ^^

Anyways, this chapter is now in present, live time, not a flashback anymore as the previous chapters were. Sorry if it's confusing. (^.^)"

Enjoy!

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

(Normal POV)

Amu sat up, her mind trying to think properly without breaking down from the hangover. She laid out the facts:

Number one, she got drunk, two Ikuto brought her home, three she confessed to him, four _he_ confessed to her and five they slept together.

No, not as in _slept_ together, but just slept together. As her brain analyzed the facts and finally sunk in, the blush Ikuto had been waiting for crept up her neck and conquered her whole face in under a minute.

"Ahhh… So you remember now," Ikuto chuckled flashing his trademark smirk at her.

Amu covered her face with her hands in embarrassment and nodded in reply. Ikuto gave another deep throaty chuckle and sat closer to her on the bed. She peeked through hands to look at him and then lowered them to look straight at him.

Ikuto took her hands from her face, looked seriously into her eyes and asked her, "Do you regret any of it?"

"Eh?" was all she could manage, as her eyes widened in surprise.

"You remember it all, right?" he continued, still completely serious,"Or do I have to say it all over again for you?"

"Uh…Please do," she said, still at a loss for words.

Ikuto took a deep breath.

"Amu, I've known you for nearly ten years now. You are the most fascinating person I've ever met. You're smart, beautiful… You are adorable when you eat, when you're mad, when you're sleeping, and pretty much when you're doing anything…. You're the only person who can actually see through me, as much as I hate to admit," Ikuto ran his hand through his hair as he ran out of things to say.

"What I mean to say is, I love you. And I have loved you for ten years. And if you remember what you said last night and please tell me you do, then give me a sign or something. Help me out here," he said in exasperation.

Amu was in pure shock. When she finally snapped out of it, she looked away from Ikuto, searching for anything to look at except him.

"B-but all those things…weren't they just blabbering? I mean, I was drunk and all…and…and…all those times we were out together and the flirting…wasn't that all just playful banter?" she said, still in shock and disbelieving.

This person in front of her is not Ikuto. No, this is an alien robot who disguised themselves as Ikuto to confess to her and distract her from their fellow mates abducting the real Ikuto. There was no way that Ikuto could ever like her, let alone _love_ her…right?

Ikuto looked away from her for the first time and let go of her hands. He stood up to leave and with his back turned to her, his voice quiet and slightly shaking, "If it was all just playful banter and drunken mumbling, then I'm sorry. Goodbye, Amu."

Ikuto walked away from her, taking away all the warmth on the bed. Amu didn't know why but she suddenly felt like crying as she saw him walk through her bedroom door, away from her. Something at the back of her mind screamed, "Run after him! Don't let him go!!!"

The voice grew louder and louder until it overpowered the splitting headache. Suddenly feeling light on her feet, she dashed out of the room with a burst of energy and ran down the stairs. She saw Ikuto turn around to face her, his eyes open in surprise, and then tackled him to the ground, hugging him as tightly as she could. She didn't realize that she was crying until she felt them fall on his shirt, making it wet as she pressed her cheek against his chest as if she was afraid that he would disappear.

"Don't go," she whispered, her voice cracking, "please, doesn't leave me."

A-Amu…" he said in shock.

"I don't know why but, I couldn't stand watching you leave. When you left, it was like everything ended. When you're near me, my hearts beats so fast, and the smallest things you do make me smile or blush and I can't take it when you're not around me, and I don't understand why!" she cried, occasionally sniffing. She sobbed into his chest and listened to his heart beat, never letting go.

Ikuto sighed thinking, "_How dense can this girl get?" _

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and sighed, almost in relief, "That's because you love me, baka."

Amu nodded and listened to his heart beat go faster.

They sat there in each other's arms for what seemed like hours, until Amu stopped crying. She broke away from his embrace. Ikuto's whole front was soaked in her tears.

"I'm sorry I wet your shirt," she sniffed, drying her eyes.

"You can cry on my shirts any time you like," he told her, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry I'm such a crybaby."

"Don't apologize. I think it's a turn on," he laughed. Amu laughed together with him.

"There's the smile I've been looking for," he smiled, brushing her bangs from her face, making her blush lightly.

"Ikuto?"

"Hmm?"

"You told me that we became a couple last night… I don't remember that happening at all."

"Ehehe… That was when you were sleeping."

"So you decided that we became a couple while we were sleeping after I confessed to you when I was drunk?"

" Yeah… I think this makes it official now, though."

" Yeah, I think it does."

* * *

Woohoo~ Final chapter finished!

I hope you all enjoyed the story!

R&R please ^____^


End file.
